Palkia
Palkia (Japanese: パルキア Palkia) is a dual-type Water/Dragon Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Palkia is the version mascot of Pokémon Pearl, appearing on the boxart. Along with Dialga and Giratina, it is a member of the creation trio of Sinnoh, representing space. Biology Palkia is a light purple theropod-like Pokémon with stripes and markings of a darker shade and gray underarms and waist. It has round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back. Palkia’s arms have extended formations resembling gauntlets and a purple band around each wrist. Palkia has a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extends to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail. As seen in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, Palkia travels by creating a large yellow sphere from its two pearls, then using it to fly very fast. Palkia has the ability to warp space, though it was said to create alternate realities as well. Palkia lives in a different dimension, making its behavior nearly impossible to study. However, Palkia has been seen in violent conflicts with its counterpart, Dialga. It has been known to be very protective of its home as well. Palkia is the only known Pokémon that can learn Spacial Rend. Trivia *The gems on Palkia's shoulders resemble Pale Spheres. *Dialga, Palkia and Giratina are the only legendary Pokémon to be met at a level that is not divisible by 5, Dialga appearing at level 47 in Diamond, Palkia appearing at level 47 in Pearl, and Giratina appearing at level 47 in the Distortion World encounter in Platinum. *Although Palkia is genderless in the main games, it is referred to as a male in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness. *Palkia is in the highest IQ group. It takes this position in IQ group J and is the only Pokémon in IQ group J. *In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, Palkia, along with Primal Dialga, the legendary golems, the Magnemite family, and Regigigas, all speak in all capital letters, unlike the other Pokémon in the game. Trivia *The gems on Palkia's shoulders resemble Pale Spheres. *Dialga, Palkia and Giratina are the only legendary Pokémon to be met at a level that is not divisible by 5, Dialga appearing at level 47 in Diamond, Palkia appearing at level 47 in Pearl, and Giratina appearing at level 47 in the Distortion World encounter in Platinum. *Although Palkia is genderless in the main games, it is referred to as a male in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness. *Palkia is in the highest IQ group. It takes this position in IQ group J and is the only Pokémon in IQ group J. *In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, Palkia, along with Primal Dialga, the legendary golems, the Magnemite family, and Regigigas, all speak in all capital letters, unlike the other Pokémon in the game. Origin Palkia, along with Dialga, may be based on the Shinto legend of Izanami and Izanagi, who are said to have created one island with a spear, erected a pillar on it, and from the Japanese spelling of pearl, パール pāru. Names in other Languages Category:Large Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon